When Jesse Sits Between Jaden's Legs
by hugsandkitties
Summary: It's not Jaden's fault Jesse was sitting between his legs. LEMON! SLASH! Johan/Judai My first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story, please review!


A/N: This idea came to me when I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh GX with my cousin… It takes place during the whole Viper thing; I just couldn't resist writing it. It was after Jaden duelled that really boring ass professor and he gets tired. Well, he's sitting against the wall and his legs are like, spread lmao, then Jesse's sitting between them for the longest time really close. I mean, come on, they stay that close the whole time their talking in the same position. It's right before that trapper dude comes and steals Jesse's Pegasus… It just screamed slash.

**WARNINGS: Slash and a LEMON PEOPLE! LEMON! There's also bad, bad language kiddies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX; I didn't even start watching it until recently. **

---

Jaden looked up at Jesse as he prattled on, something about a kid losing his card… "…So, I promised him I would get it back…" _Oh, I guess I should be listening… _"Jaden? Are you even listening?" _Well, jeez, you expect me to listen with you sitting there in between my legs like that? _"Have you heard a word I said?" _Damn, I really should have been listening…_

"Um…oh yeah…" _What a lame answer…he's going to suspect something for sure…_

Jesse stared at Jaden suspiciously. "Okay then, tell me, what have I been talking about the past ten minutes?"

_Crap. _"A kid losing his card! You promised him you'd get it back!" Jaden said triumphantly grinning at Jesse innocently hoping he'd just ignore that fact that he only knew two things.

"Really? Where did I find him?"

_Double crap. _"Um…"

"You weren't listening!"

"I was listening!"

"What was his name then?"

"Steve!" Jaden smiled innocently again.

"I didn't even tell you his name!" Jesse said becoming angry, couldn't Jaden even listen?

Jaden looked up at Jesse silently, knowing there really wasn't any answer or excuse…well, not unless he wanted to tell him he had been a little occupied thinking about what they _could _be doing in the position they were in. Jesse's eyebrows knitted together, why was Jaden looking at him like that…? "Jaden…?" _Well, this is awkward… _

Jaden could feel his face flush with warmth. "Jaden…are you…?" He let the question hang in the air. Jaden could feel his ears turn hot and the blood pumped in his ears, making hearing difficult. _Do I even have any more blood left to make my face red…gawd this is embarrassing… _

"Uh…no?"

Jesse gave him a sceptical look, still not moving from his place between his legs. _Why isn't he moving?! Doesn't he know it's his fault! Oh God, this is too much. One more word out of his mouth and I won't be able to stand it anymore. _Jesse cleared his throat. "Well…this is…different…" He paused. "So…whom exactly were you thinking about? I won't—"

Then it was too much, and Jesse wanted an answer didn't he? He wanted to know. If he asked why he did it later, that would be his answer. Besides, it wasn't exactly his fault he launched himself at Jesse and preceded to kiss his lights out! Because what kind of friend sits in between your legs like that for that long? Totally his fault…

Jesse of course put up no fight. Oh, he was shocked. Completely. It's not everyday your crush since like, the day you met him suddenly decides he wants to play tonsil hockey with you.

Jaden pulled Jesse closer to him when he felt him start to respond, well…he didn't have to pull him that much closer, considering how close he was already. Jesse could feel Jaden's teenage arousal and before he could stop himself he heard himself groan deep in his throat. Jaden of course, was just egged on that much further and pushed himself up against Jesse harder.

_Oh my God, oh my God. Don't pull away! _It was amazing that Jaden could still form a coherent thought…

Jesse threw all thoughts of the kid and his lost card out the window and the only thing he could think about was the absolutely fantastic friction he was receiving from Jaden grinding up against him.

Jaden felt himself becoming a little bit hot under the collar, and suddenly the need for clothes didn't seem that important considering they were sitting against a wall on the ground. Of course, why would clothes be important when you're outside? He ripped at Jesse's vest not even caring when he made a noise like a hungry kitten. Where did all his reservations go?

Jesse growled low in his throat when he heard Jaden let out that noise and in turn pulled off his signature red jacket. Jaden pulled his mouth away and moaned loudly. He could barely catch his breath as Jesse attacked his throat. Jesse's hands were suddenly up Jaden's t-shirt and at the moment Jaden couldn't think anything at all except that Jesse better not stop. "Ugh, god, Jess." Jesse's head lowered down to Jaden's chest, and Jaden began to pant as Jesse sucked at his nipple. "Fu-ck, Jesse." He keened as Jesse sucked harder at the rosebud nub. "Don't stop, please don't stop." Jesse pulled his shirt over his head and Jaden moaned as one hand began to work at his belt and pants.

Jesse smirked and unzipped the pants, his hand slithering into his jeans. Jaden arched up as Jesse's hand rubbed him slowly and his mouth sucked his other nipple. Jesse kissed him on the lips lightly and licked his earlobe before he whispered. "Jaden, can I be your first?"

Jaden wasted no time after that and began to remove their clothes. He kissed Jesse passionately and blushed as he handed him a condom. Jesse raised an eyebrow at him. "Jaden…why do you have this?"

Jaden blushed harder. "Well…I was always told be prepared for everything…"

Jesse grinned and kissed him. "Good thinking."

Before Jaden could comprehend what was happening he had Jesse's fingers in his mouth and was sucking on them hungrily. Now this was the part he was dreading, he had heard it would be painful…very painful. Chazz told him his first time was like being torn in two, well…before it felt better.

Jesse knew it would be hard on Jaden, so he was careful and loving as he prepared him. He could almost feel himself become harder as Jaden pushed onto his fingers fucking himself. "Please Jesse, no more fingers."

Jesse went slowly and he could feel his heart constrict when Jaden cried out in pain, his eyes brimming with tears. Jaden whimpered at the pain, but made Jesse keep going. "Just move, Jess." He ordered, and Jesse complied. Slowly thrusting in and out.

Jaden groaned when he hit that spot, the spot inside him that made him see stars and mewl in need. "Faster Jesse," He whimpered. "God, harder."

So, Jesse, always being one to please went with the demand and groaned at the tightness he was feeling. "Jesse, I don't…think…I…can…stand…it…any…longer…" Jaden panted. He cried out as Jesse hit that spot inside him, shooting all over their chests.

Jesse grunted as Jaden's walls squeezed him, and was filling the condom with his seed.

They collapsed together a tangle of limbs on the ground. "I love you, Jess."

Jesse grinned tiredly. "Love you too, Jaden."

They were blissfully unaware of Trapper watching them, blood seeping from his nose.

---

Syrus watched with jealously when Jaden and Jesse found him. "Hey Sy, what's up?"

He gasped at the red marks littering Jaden's neck. "Jaden, what happened to your neck?" Comprehension dawned on his features. "Are those hickies?!" He shrieked. His only thought was jealously. Jaden turned red in the cheeks and Jesse smirked. That's when it dawned on him who had in fact given him those hickies. Only one person could be the culprit, Jesse.

"Yeah…about that… You see there were these bugs…and I guess they like the way I smell or something…"

Syrus raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Jaden, you are the worst liar ever."

---

A/N: Don't forget to always use a condom, kiddies! 

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Poor little Jaden's Ass! D**

**Laynie xox**

**REVIEW! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story –is proud- and, it's a lemon! D I hope you liked it!**


End file.
